


Southern Bell

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: All Relationship Are Platonic In This, Curses, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Just because you don't swear doesn't mean you don't know how.





	

Growing up with a southern baptist for a mother if you were to curse your ass would get tore up. Growing up and moving out you still didn’t use curse words like everyone else just because of the way you had been taught. The Achievement Hunters had nicknamed you Bell as a play on Southern Bell, the nickname had come from Geoff and the others just kinda went with it. Today we were in the middle of Geoff Super Mega Dig X in Minecraft, the first part crashed non-stop, we had lost capture a few times, and so on. 

“So Bell. You find anything.” Gavin asked, you knew Gavin was close to you but you didn’t know where.  
“Nope. Nothing.” You said, of course, you had found a piece of gold and was just trying to find away back up top.  
“Liar!” Gavin yelled as he attacked you from behind killing you. “You had a gold ore! I knew it!” Gavin said as you sat on the respawn screen. Michael laughed and glanced over to you smirking.  
“I think Gavin just made Bell hit list.” He said you leaned into your mic.  
“You want to fucking play you bitch ass Brit. I will fucking play.” You quickly respawned and got the things you need from your chest.  
“Did Bell just curse?” Jack said as you made your way back into the mines to hunt down Gavin.  
“Gavin has broken our Southern Bell,” Geoff said with a chuckle, as Gavin scream and his username popped up saying he was killed by you.  
“Don’t ever fuck with me you British piece of shit!” You yelled glancing over towards Gavin a smirking playing on your face as he pouted.  
“Bell sounds so weird cursing,” Ryan said.  
“Ya. Like it doesn’t sound right at all.” Michael chimed in you laughed.  
“Just cause I’m a Southern Bell doesn’t mean I can’t have a mouth on me.” You said smiling as Gavin bitched about losing his all his gold to you. You laughed and quickly made your way back up to hide it in your chest.


End file.
